


Sleeping Beauty

by MerthurxCullen



Series: Sleeping Beauty [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angels, Children, Coma, Destiny, F/M, Romance, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward has been looking for his soul mate for 110 years, Now he is about to giving up on all hope when an Angel comes to tell him is wait is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Vampires can only have children with their true mates, Both Emmett and Alice were born into the Cullen family, Edward was turned and 100 years before Esme, and Emmett was the one who found Rosalie not Carlisle. And Jasper was found by Alice during his first year as a new-born. And they have just moved to Forks.
> 
> (Posted on Fanfiction on February 21th 2011)

Raining!

Always Raining!

But hey, when you can’t go out in the sun, and the best place is a boring town that never stops raining.

After all what more can a person like me want, then a boring, raining town in DC. I'll tell you what I want, someone to love me that is not a family member. 

By now you must be thinking who the hell is this guy?

Well that question is easily answered.

My name is Edward Cullen, and I'm a 110 year old vampire stuck in the body of a17 years old. I'll tell you it sucks to be me, all the time. 

Not only am I a vampire but I can also read minds. 

I have to hear the lovely, the horny, the pained, and any kind of thoughts. 

Most of the time I really hate my life!

But reading minds is not the only reason I hate this life. 

You see, I live with my family there Carlisle, my Understanding father, Esme my loving and caring mother. Then you have my brothers, Emmett and Jasper, Emmett likes to get under my skin to drive me insane, at least that's what I think. Then you have Jasper, he's somewhat like Emmett, but Jasper knows when to take the hint and back off. 

Now I get to the reason that I wish I was never turned, both Emmett and Jasper are married to my sisters, in other words they both have mates. 

Alice, my sister and Jasper wife, is always trying to lighten my mood, telling me she's out there and that it’s only a matter of time.

How much time?

Then you have Rosalie, Emmett's wife and my sister, well there really is not much I can say about her, just that when she wants to be, she can be a right old bitch.

If you haven't guested by now the reason I'm so down on life, then you and I need to have a long chat.

I have yet to find my soul mate, and after so many years of searching I'm ready to give up. After all who would love a monster like me? 

No one!

With one last look out my window I walk downstairs.

My whole family keeps telling me to have faith, to stay strong but what do they know, I mean really they have their soul mates, there is nothing in life that I want more.

But if God is going to punish me for the lives I took during the years I was away from Carlisle and the family then so be it.

I give up, I'm just going to have to start somewhat enjoying this hell of a life.

“Edward, Dear are you OK?” Esme asked

Was I OK? Well that's a stupid question. But since I don't want to upset her I smile and nod. Not trusting my voice at this moment.

Why are you lying Edward? Jasper thought

You see just like me, both Alice and Jasper have a gift, Alice can see the future, fat lot that's done, and Jasper can feel and control you emotions.

When I don't answer, Jasper repeats his question out loud, so they all know that I just lied to Esme.

But just then something inside me snapped and I jumped up from my sit.

“YOU WANNA KNOW WHY IS LYING? BECAUSE I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE, THAT HOW I'M MENT TO BE. ALONE.” I sit back down, feeling ashamed of myself and scared that they would leave me.

“Edward, you won’t be alone forever, you will find her, just have faith son.” Carlisle replied. 

I know that they all saw it when I rolled my eyes.

“Faith, Carlisle if I had any faith left it would be at a loss itself, why would anyone in their right mind love me, I'm nothing but a monster and I have a feeling that the world agrees with me. This is Gods punishment for me, for all the lives I took.”

Before anyone could say anything back to me, there was a bright light.

As quick as the light had appeared it was gone.

And standing right in front of us was one of the most beautiful people in the world. 

She had long brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

She looked like an Angel.

“Why thank you Edward. I glad you like it.” she spoke.

“Huh?” OK Edward, that’s was so not smart. I thought to myself.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Rosalie asked.

The angel looked at her then back to me and smiled.

“Her name is Bella swan, I thought it would be best to came as your mate Edward” she told me. 

I looked at her again, this is what my mate looks like this Angel, this beautiful angel was my mate.

“Yes Edward, this person is your mate.” She said again.

“Then where is she?” Jasper asked.

The Angel looked sad, but only for a moment, and then she looked at Carlisle.

“You will meet her tomorrow at the hospital.”

That seem to send us all into shock, I looked closely at the Angel to see if there was anything that I was missing.

But could not see anything!

“What are you not telling me?” I asked.

She walked over to where Emmett was sitting and picked up the TV remote before coming over to sit down next to me.

“Look at the TV.” she told us all.

And when I turned my eyes to look at the TV, there she was.

But something was off.

She was lying down in a hospital, and had a breathing tube coming out of her mouth, and a heart monitor beeping in the back ground.

I looked back at the Angel.

“3 months ago Bella was attacked by a vampire, but Bella is from a very powerful magical family line. She was powerful enough to fight him off, but after the vampires was nothing more than dust, Bella went into a powerful vision, and it pulled her deeper into the vision, and is not letting her go.” She informed us.

She then took my hand in her and smiled at me.

“She's dreaming about you, has been for the past 17 years. She has been waiting for you to come and wake her up.” she smiled at me again.

“How will I wake her up?” I asked the Angel.

She just smiled

“Would you like to see your future?” She asked me.

I was about to ask again, but looking into her eyes I had a feeling that I was meant to find out the answer for myself.

I nodded my head and she changed the channel.

I was still looking at her when I heard someone say my name.

“Edward, EDWARD” The person screamed.

My eyes when straight to the TV screen. And standing right in front of me was Bella. 

“What's wrong love?” my voice came from the TV

As I watched she smiled and placed his hand on her big round stomach.

“She's kicking Edward.” She smiled at him again. 

I watched as he pulled her towards him and kissed her.

“I love you Edward.” She smiled and placed her head on my chest.

“I love you to My Bella” He kissed her head.

Then the image changed and I was holding a beautiful baby girl in my arms.

“She is going to be a daddy's girl” Bella told him from where she sat on the bed.

Then the image changed again.

A little girl came running out of kitchen and right up to him.

“Daddy?” she sounded so cute.

“Yes princess?” 

“When will my baby sister be here?” she asked.

He laughed at her as he picked her up.

“Baby, we don't know if it’s a girl yet. You might end up with a baby brother.” he told her.

The little girl pouted before asking if she could go play.

As the little girl ran off the screen went blank.

“You will be very happy Edward.” She told me.

I was too shocked at what I had seen, to even think.

“You will no longer be alone Edward, for the rest of your life she will be by your side.” she told me.

I blinked.

“NO.” I scream.

I would not turn her into a monster. I could not do that to her.

“Now Edward, You cannot change what was meant to be.” she told me.

I blinked at her. 

She was right. Bella would be with me, we would have the life I had seen on the TV screen. And after being alone for so long I wanted it.

So for once in my long life I was going to be selfish.

“It’s not really you being selfish if she wants it to.” She smiled at me again.

She looked over at Rosalie and smiled.

“Yes?” Rose asked.

But the Angel said nothing; she just changed the channel again.

This time instead of it being Bella, who was pregnant, it was Rosalie.

“When?” she asked shocked.

The angel looked at the screen then back at Rosalie.

“You’re about 6 month’s pregnant.” she smiled again. “So in 6 months” 

Rosalie screamed and jumped up from her sit.

She placed her hands on her stomach in shock.

“Wait, are you saying Rosie is pregnant?” Emmett asked.

The Angel nodded her head and smiled.

She once again changed the channel on the TV but this time we could not seem to see who it was.

That was until we heard a voice.

“Mummy?” The little boy screamed.

“Yes baby?” Asked Alice.

Wait Alice? Can it be true?

“Is that me?” She asked the Angel

“Watch.” she told Alice.

Just then two little girls came running up to Alice.

“Mummy, Auntie Bella said I had to ask you if I could stay with Nessie tonight.” She asked.

“Mummy?” The little boy said again.

“OK, sweetie, you can stay and sleep in Nessie room tonight.” Alice smiled.

The little girl screamed in joy then ran off to play.

Alice turned to the little boy and smiled.

“Daddy and Uncle Eddie will be home soon darling.” she told the little boy.

“When is mas going to be awake?” The little boy asked.

Just then a little boy, no older than 2 years old came running into the room with Jasper following carefully behind.

“MAS” the little boy screams and ran over to him.

“Be careful or Uncle Eddie and Auntie Bella won’t be happy.” Jasper told the little boy.

Then the TV screen when blank once again.

“There Twins, you have them a year after Nessie is born.” The Angel told us smiling.

The Angel then got up and walked over to the front door.

“My work is done. I must be leaving now.” She told us.

“Why?” I asked.

“Because-” I cut her off before she could finish

“Why are you helping us, I mean we're Vampires.” I asked again

“Even Vampires have Angels Edward. Well you all do any ways.” She told us.

Then she was gone, in the same bright light that brought her to us.

Leaving us all shocked by what she had said.

( @ )

The next day came faster than I would have thought.

Last night me and Carlisle had made plans for us both to go to the hospital to find my mate.

I wanted nothing more than to go to her as soon as I found out about her.

But Alice said it would be best if we went the next day.

So here I was. On my way to the hospital! 

I was scared.

I was over joyed.

I was finally going to meet her.

And I had No idea how I was going to wake her up.

She was counting on me to save her, to wake her from her sleep.

But after thinking about it all night, well I felt kind of stupid when I turned to my family this morning and told them I had NO bloody Idea what I had to do.

I walked into the hospital with Carlisle at my side. 

Carlisle found out what Room she was in for me while checking on his patients.

He was told that because she had No parents she was to stay on life support until the police were able to find a next of kin.

“Edward, son why don't you go on ahead I need to check on something in my office.” Carlisle said.

I smiled and nodded.

I found her room faster than I thought.

As I walked into her room, it was like seeing her on the TV Screen all over again.

I walked over to her and took her hand in mine.

“God, Bella you’re more beautiful than the Angel made you out to be.” I said sitting down next to her keeping her hand in mine as I did so.

“I wish so very much that I knew how to wake you from your slumber, but I have NO clue. I have not even known you for a day and I'm already letting you down.”

I placed my head on the side of her bed letting myself breath in her scent.

I stayed like that for the next 10 minutes just listening to her heart and breathing in her wonderful scent.

“Are you going to kiss her?” Came a voice from the front of Bella's hospital door.  
I lifted my head from her bedside and looked over to see a little boy standing there smiling over at us.

“Excuse me?” I asked him confused.

“I said are you going to kiss her, Like in the story sleeping Beauty?” The boy said again.

“Sleeping Beauty?” I asked him not sure where he was going with this.

But before he could answer his mother called him. “Mason, come on now, we have to leave” she told him. 

“Bye sleeping Beauty, Bye Prince Phillip” He smiled and ran off towards his mother.

I stared at the last place the boy was, looking shock.

I could only guess what he had meant.

Carlisle came in the room then. 

“Edward, are you OK?” He asked me worried.

“Carlisle, have you heard about a story called Sleeping Beauty?” I asked him still trying to work out what to do next.

“Yes, I have read it a few times to some of the children in the ward, why do you ask?” I could tell from his mind that he was confused.

“Who is Prince Phillip?” I asked him

I was hoping it was a clue that maybe the Angel had sent that little boy to me. 

To help me!

“He is the prince that wakes up sleeping beauty.” Carlisle told me coming to stand by myside.

“How did he wake her up?” I asked him.

This was the information that I needed.

The clue that would set her free!

That would wake her from her slumber.

“He kissed her. True loves kiss as it’s called in the book.” Carlisle told me smiling.

He looked down at Bella then placed his hand on my shoulder.

I walked over to Bella and smiled.

“True loves Kiss” I say before leaning down and pressing my lips against hers.

I pulled back after a few minutes. 

Bella still had her eyes closed. But her lips were pulled up into a smile.

“What took you so long Edward?” She asked as she blinked opened her eyes.

I just laughed and kiss her again finally truly happy.

1 year later

Today is one of the biggest days of my life.

Today Bella is going to become my wife.

We were all shocked, the day she woke up after being turned into a Vampire. She was so controlled; it was like she was made for this life. I guess she was.

We were even more shocked that she had brought her magic with her into her new life.

She was even more powerful than before. But she has never had another vision.

As she said she was going to leave it up to Alice to see what the future would bring.

You might be wondering what Rosalie and Emmett had well, they had a beautiful baby boy.

They named him Christen Carlisle Cullen. (Chris for short)

2 years ago

Both me and Bella were over joyed when Renesmee Destiny Cullen (Nessie) was born.

Bella thought it would be a good idea to name her after her mother and Esme.

Before Nessie was born both me and Bella got one last visit from the Angel who had helped us. 

When I asked her, her name she just replied Destiny.

And since I would still be a moody mess as Emmett called it and Bella would still be in her coma we both thought it would be a great way to say thank you for all she has done for us.

Chris told me I was his best uncle and that Jasper smelled we had a great laughed about that.

3 years ago

Nessie 1 first birthday, I can’t believe my little girl is one already.

Alice and Jasper had the twin Destiny shown them all those years ago.

They named their little girl Carlie Marie Cullen and they named their little boy Ember James Cullen

And Bella had some great news for me as well.

It looks like I will be daddy again. I just can't wait. 

4 years ago

Mine and Bella's son was born happy and health. I think he came out smiling.

But he was a mummy's boy from day one. But hey our little Nessie is my little girl.

Rosalie and Emmett had another baby, this time it was a little girl.

Both Jasper and Emmett's sons were more than happy that Mason was born.

Esme told Carlisle she was pregnant.

5 years ago

Mason's 1 first birthday, my trouble make is growing up.

Esme gave birth to a healthy baby boy.

He was a Carlisle Jr. but Carlisle agreed to put that as his 2nd name. 

He was named David Carlisle Cullen after Esme first born son.

6 years ago

Chris found his soul mate when he went hunting with Emmett and Jasper.

She was a new-born named Bree she was a 17 year old.

She joined the family, she was more than happy to have people around that could help her.

And when we informed her about her true love being a 6 year old, well she was shocked until she spent time with Chris. The two have been together ever since. Best friends.

7 years ago

The children have formed groups, we don't really know why, but the Girls and Boys seem to be ganging up against each over.

I don't know how many times we have pulled them apart when they started fighting.

It took us a few months to find out why are children are fighting all the time.

And it was all Emmett's fault; it seems he said something that angered both the boy and the girls.

But now that we have cleared it all up, they are once again best of friends. 

8 years ago

Mason found a new friend at the park, a little girl named Mary. Mason was always talking about her and begging both me and Bella if he could go back to the park or if he could stay longer.

A month later we found out that her father was mistreating her. And as soon as Mason came home in tears and told me all about Mary's dad, I stepped in before she really hurt.

She came to live with us and have not been happier, she is a lot more open full of life, it was great to see her laughing after everything she had been throw.

9 years ago

Nessie came home from primary school today and told me she found her soul mate.

Even those he was a 8 years old, I wanted to kill him for taking my baby from me.

Bella told me I was being stupid and that she thought it was sweetie that they had found each other.

I have to say the little boy almost wet his pants when he saw me and her Uncles.

But the little boy, Jacob, kept our secret and when I took him a side to have the little chat that all fathers have with their little girls true loves.

That's when he wet himself. All the females were unhappy that I scared him so much, but all the males were happy that he understood what would happen if he hurt my little girl.

I meant he was a funny kid; it would be a shame to kill him.

10 years later

It has been 10 years since the Angel came and told me where to find my true love.

10 years since I woke Sleeping Beauty from her slumber.

They have been the best 10 years of my life.

And they are only going to get better.

I can't wait to see what is going to happen over the next 100 years

The only thing I know for sure is that I will have my family and my Sleeping Beauty by my side.

“Edward?” I looked from the window to see my Bella

“Yes love?” I asked her smiling

She came over to me and claimed onto the bed placing her head on my chest.

“I've got some wonderful news.” I looked down at her in wonder

“Love?” I asked smiling.

“I'm pregnant.” She smiles her eyes watering.

I pull her to me and kiss her.

“I love you my Sleeping Beauty.” I told her.

She smiled. “I love you to my prince” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading x
> 
> Here is a little more information
> 
> Nessie and Jack Get married and Jack gets turned into a vampire at 17. (He is just a normal boy in this story) and have twins girls.
> 
> Mary get tuned into a vampire at 17 before her and Mason get married and have two girls and one boy.
> 
> Chris and Bree get married and have three boys and two girls.
> 
> Bella and Edward had another baby girl who was named after Edward's birth mother. 
> 
> Lizzie (Bella and Edward's youngest) Gets married to a vampire name Riley and have both a boy and a girl.
> 
> David found his mate in high school, Katie, and at 18 she was turned in to a vampire. 3 years after they got married and had three boys.
> 
> Carlie found her mate in the woods after hunting, the boy Seth was attacked by a wolf. She took him to Carlisle and had him turned. They have never been happier. Married and have two girls and two boys.
> 
> Ember's mate found him. She was lost and scared. Her maker had left her alone in the woods. Ember help her to deal with the thirst and after a few years they got married and had a baby girl and baby boy.


End file.
